Blind Date
by Lia Coldstone
Summary: Ayano, Mary, Momo and Kido goes for a blind date, dragged along by Ene. And the guys don't like it. ShinAya, SetoMary, HibiMomo, KanoKido and KonoEne. Set after everything has ended, and everyone is reunited. Slight OOC, depends on how you see it.
1. Chapter One

**Summary: Ayano, Mary, Momo and Kido goes for a blind date, dragged along by Ene/Takane. And the guys don't like it. ShinAya, SetoMary, HibiMomo, KanoKido and KonoEne/HaruTaka. Set after everything has ended, and everyone is reunited.**

**Pairings: Shintaro ღ Ayano, Seto ღ Mary, Hibiya ღ Momo, Kano ღ Kido, Ene/Takane ღ Konoha/Haruka**

**A/N: Err...I am just leaving Hiyori out of the Mekakushi Dan. She's alive but not with them, cause she doesn't know anything about the Mekakushi Dan.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

It was a normal, hot day in the Mekakushi Dan hideout.

Takane, better known as Ene, was furiously typing on her laptop while sipping from a glass of orange juice.

"Guys! I've got it!" She suddenly shouted. All eyes turned to her, waiting for what she was going to say.

"Got what?" Kano asked in a bored tone, emerging from the kitchen with instant noodles. He sat down next to Kido on the couch, who was chatting with Momo and Hibiya.

"We girls are gonna go out for a blind date!" Ene clapped her hands together and hope that everyone would agree to her suggestion.

"W-What? A blind date?" Ayano repeated.

"Yeah! And guess what? I've already entered your names in a dating website, together with your pictures! Some dudes actually replied and said that they wanted to meet you all in person!"

"Hold on! Meet us all in person? Blind date?!" This time, it was Momo who was repeating Ene words. "What?"

"Argh!" Ene groaned in frustration. "Don't you guys get it? A blind date. B-L-I-N-D D-A-T-E."

"Well, I don't think I want to go..." Marry began to say, but was interrupted by Ene. "Awe, come on, Marry! It'll be fun!"

"I'm not included, am I?" Kido asked, hoping that Ene considered not putting her name and picture in the website because of how she didn't like lovey-dovey stuff.

"You are! And also, there's a dude who commented that you should wear a dress!"

Kido gulped and turned red. "B-But..."

"No 'buts'. We're meeting at the local cafe tomorrow at 3, so I'll help you all get ready!"

No one decided to object, because everyone knew how Ene could force someone to do something, whether they liked it or not.

What they didn't realize was the sudden silence of the guys and the dark aura that surrounded each one of them, well, except for Konoha, who looked as blank as ever.

* * *

><p>"Danchou? You done yet?" Ene peeked in through the door to the greenette's bedroom, only to see her sitting on her bed, looking down at her shoes. Ene was wearing a sky blue strapless dress that went to her knee with a light blue translucent shawl draped over her shoulder, held together with a silver sparrow-shaped pin. Her long, straight black hair was let down behind her back.<p>

Ene walked into Kido's room, closing the door behind her. "Kido? Why are you still in your hoodie? It's almost time. Ayano and the others are pretty much ready, except for Marry because she had just woke up from her nap. Momo is helping her to get ready though. And god, you should have seen Shintaro when he saw Ayano in the revealing white dress I picked for her. His face was flushed red!" She laughed at her own words.

"I-I...just don't feel like going..." Kido mumbled, loud enough for the black-haired girl to hear.

"Eh? Why?" Ene sat down on the edge of the bed next to Kido.

The latter sighed. "I'm not beautiful, and I don't wear dresses like you guys. I'm just...plain old Kido."

"No." A voice interrupted the silence. It was Ayano, who came in wearing a white knee length chiffon dress that was strapless like Ene's and with a red waistbelt. The sweetheart neckline was a little revealing, as described by Ene. "Every girl is beautiful in their own way." She continued.

"But sis..."

Ayano gently placed her hand on Kido's. "It'll be fine. We're all here for you."

Kido glanced at Ene and Ayano's genuine smiles, and slowly nodded.

"Alright then! Let's pick a pretty dress for you!" Ene pumped her fists into the air. She reached for Kido's wardrobe, and opened it.

"What?!" Ene shouted. "All you have are just hoodies and..." She picked up a black lingerie that fell out of the wardrobe. "...this?"

"H-Hey!" Kido snatched the nearly-transparent nightgown from Ene's hand and shoved it into the dustbin. "I don't need that anymore."

"Anymore?" Ene teased, a smirk on her face. "Did you wore that to seduce Kano?"

At the mention of Kano, Kido turned fifty shades of red. "NO!"

Ene began laughing like a crazy clown, and Ayano stopped her, an obvious smile on her face. "Come on, let's not tease Kido already. She'll hook up with Kano sooner or later."

"Sis, even you?" Kido said. She didn't know that her Ene and Ayano actually supported Kano with her. The thought of it just made her cheeks turn redder than it already was, if that was possible.

Ene sighed. "Ayano, do you mind getting the bag of dresses I bought for you guys the other day? I think I left it in your room."

Ayano smiled. "Sure."

When the black-haired girl left, Kido scratched her head. "You actually bought dresses for us?"

"Well, yeah. Only for you, Ayano and Marry. I figured that Momo already have dresses suitable for dates, and boy, I was correct. I wasn't sure if it fitted, but Ayano and Marry's fitted perfectly. I also bought some accesories. The dresses are all washed, so don't worry about it being dirty."

"Here it is!" Ayano came back with a few bags of different sizes. "Great! Thanks!" Ene clapped her hands together, and went through the bags. She finally pulled out a dark purple dress that was plain, but attractive. It was a sleeveless, draped one shoulder knee-length dress. The left side of the small purple waistbelt had little sequins stuck onto it.

"It's beautiful!" Ayano exclaimed. Kido's eyes widened. "You don't expect me to wear that dress, do you?"

"Yes. The dress is for you!" Ene held out the dress to the greenette.

"B-But I can't possibly-" Kido began but was shoved by Ayano onto a chair by the dressing table. "We'll know that after we give you a make over." She winked.

Kido only gulped. She knew there was no turning back now, all she could do was be good Kido until the two dæmons had finished with what they called a 'makeover'.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. That's the first chapter. :3<strong>

**I originally planned to make this a one-shot, but it was too long because I love writing a lot. XD**

**Anyways, I will definitely be continuing this one (hopefully XD) and yeah. Depends on when I'll update tho.**

**KanoKido is one of my fav ships. 8D**

**~ Lia**

**(_p.s.: I actually updated the second chapter on my wattpad acc. already, heheh.)_**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"There! Done!" Momo stepped aside to let the quarter Medusa look at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Marry gasped as she stared at reflection. "Is this really me?"

The orange-haired girl wearing a maroon dress that stopped above her knees and had a silver bateau neckline grinned. "Of course! Look at how pretty you are!"

"W-Well..." Marry played with her fingers and looked at the knee length dress she sported. It was a peach pink colour, with scoop neck cap sleeves. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail using a same coloured ribbon as her dress. She was still unsure about how she looked, as it was her first time wearing a dress like that.

"Come on," Momo pulled the half Medusa out of her room. "We shouldn't let others wait."

"E-Eh? But-" Marry began to protest that she didn't want to go, but was interrupted when they slammed into someone.

"Woah-oh, hey there Momo! And Marry-chan-" The person they slammed into fell onto the floor, but quickly stood up. His eyes widened. "Woah, Marry-chan! You look amazing! Seto's gonna literally freeze when he sees you, even without your eye power!" Kano began laughing at his own joke, earning a smile from Momo.

Marry blushed. "B-But..."

"Now, now, Marry-chan! You hurry to Seto! He was rambling on and on about not seeing you for the whole day since an hour ago!" Kano teased, making the white-haired girl blush harder.

"Really? O-Okay then." Marry ran off to where they all usually gathered.

"Is everyone who are going to the blind date ready?" Momo asked Kano.

"No, but I do know that Ayano and Ene are already ready, but they've disappeared and I think they're helping Kido to get ready. I was gonna go check out on them. You know how Ene didn't like to be late."

"Oh, that's great!" Momo smiled and they parted ways, Kano going off to see if Kido was ready while Momo proceeded to where Marry had gone off to.

* * *

><p>Kido didn't know what to say anymore.<p>

She was literally stuck to the chair, and finally gave up trying to stop Ayano and Ene's failed attempts into styling her hair. Perhaps this whole blind date and trying to style her hair into a pretty bun definitely wasn't a good idea.

"No, Ene! It should be like this!" Ayano protested when Ene finally managed to twist Kido's green locks into an actually cough-good-cough looking bun. The blacknette took hold of Kido's hair and began braiding it, before twisting it into a bun.

"Argh! Ayano! That's wrong, it doesn't suit Kido!" Ene grabbed her own hair and began pulling at it in attempt to get some ideas.

Ayano let go of the greenette's hair, and began apologizing to Ene. Kido only sighed, combing her hair that was let down.

* * *

><p>Kano chuckled as he imagined Kido in a dress. "She probably looks like a clown in all those makeup and a freaking dress. How many years have it been since she actually wore a dress?"<p>

The blonde knocked on the door to Kido's room. "It's Kano. May I come in?"

There was no reply, until a shout from Ene. "Hold on! I'm coming to get the door!"

After a while, the door clicked opened, revealing a beaming Ene. She moved aside for Kano to step into Kido's room. Kano's jaw dropped when he saw the green-haired girl. "K-Kido?"

Said girl stood up and began stuttering. "K-Kano? E-Err...h-hi."

"You look...uh..." Kano was speechless. What he predicted Kido to look like was far from what he was seeing right now. She didn't look like a clown at all. Kido was wearing makeup, but it was faint, together with silver oval-shaped hoop earrings. Her long green hair was let down, curls and all, but still. It made him speechless.

"I know I look bad, okay?!" Kido half-screamed at Kano, who took a step back, his hands in front of him in attempt to calm the greenette down.

"No, you look...uh, cool!" Kano finally found his voice.

"No, Kano! How can you say she's cool? I mean, she wearing a fucking dress for the first time in like, forever, and she looks goddamn beautiful that you've gone nuts and said that she just looks cool?! Are you even a man?!" He mentally cursed himself in his head.

"S-Shut up!" Kido was on the verge of tears. She stomped out of her room, with Ayano chasing after her. Ene followed them, giving Kano a glare and mouthing 'I'll deal with you later' before disappearing out the door.

Kano sighed, and proceeded to walk out of Kido's room, when he noticed something black hanging from a dustbin in the corner. He walked over to the dustbin to take a look, and turned beet red when he realized what it was.

"W-What is a black lingerie doing in the dustbin in Kido's room?" He mumbled to himself, and decided to just ignore it and walked out of the room, his face still flushed red.

* * *

><p><strong>I follwed exactly what I wrote in my wattpad acc, so I'm really sorry if its extremely short! OTL<strong>

**Anyways I need some ideas on what should happen in the next chapter, so please review your ideas! As this is my first KagePro fanfic (usually I write Fairy Tail, especially NaLu ^^), I don't mind critisms as they help me improve my writing! :) **

**~ Lia **


End file.
